


As the Leaves Fall So Do We

by Tunnelvision_Imagines



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tunnelvision_Imagines/pseuds/Tunnelvision_Imagines
Summary: Goshiki was a boy you only knew two weeks a year, when he'd come to your community to stay that long with his grandparents. But all your memories, built upon the years as they went, were as strong as ones that would've been if he was always there. As you see him again, you can't help but notice a few... 'eye catching' details about him that you just can't get off your mind.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	As the Leaves Fall So Do We

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'leaves' for this, since it's one of my promptober works. At the time I was writing this I noticed there's not much Goshiki x reader content that I've seen(on Tumblr, since this was originally posted there) and didn't like that one bit no-siree. So, why not go all out with this oneshot? I HAD A LOT OF FUN WRITING THIS!!!

Ah yes, leaves falling are the basic symbol of the Autumn season. The moment they explode into facades of fiery orange, red, yellow, and brown, everyone gives them that nostalgic gaze and thinks to themselves, “Oh, it’s that time of year again.” 

For everyone else, yes. For you, there was less nostalgia and reminiscence, and more so for excitement and anticipation. Your favorite bowl-cut boy would be coming to stay at his grandparent’s house next door to yours, for two weeks, just like the year before, and the year before that, and the year before that and so on. 

Once the leaves would change their attire and the atmosphere chilled, annually, you’d look forward to his arrival. Goshiki was a kid you got along with so well from such a young age, and throughout your lives you would find so much to do with the shed foliage. 

His favorite was leaf pressing, out of them all. Last year, you’d seen a picture of it online, showed it to him, and he was hooked. “It’s better than stomping and destroying them all the time!” he’d said. 

You crunched leaves under your feet extra loud whenever he was around after that. 

But this past year you’d grown, let alone changed. Everyone does; that’s certainly something that you can’t differentiate yourself from. And in the way you had grown, your appearance changed, and so did your heart. 

Fall was shedding its leaves and becoming anew. So were you. 

This time you were taking his arrival a bit differently than the last. With less childlike, boisterous impatience, and more responsible, caring patience. As you swung your legs back and forth, you sat on the trunk of the car in your driveway, watching as you saw his family’s car ease into the parking space next house over; you felt your heart nearly leap out of your chest, and you hopped off, making a slight jog to see the boy you remembered. 

The boy you remembered did not emerge from the car doors. 

He was almost unrecognizable. What you had photographed in your mind for the past year had been shattered and replaced with a new one, watching at a standstill several feet away.

You didn’t remember toned muscles evident through his clothing. You didn’t remember such a height. And you certainly didn’t remember the voice that traveled to your ears as he witnessed you from that distance, waving and smiling and greeting you, “Hey, I’m back!”

It was deep? 

The scrawny, tiny boy with the girlish shriek, in the past year, had transformed into this? Oh wow. Oh god. That was insane.

You were having a hard time processing this all, and it must’ve shown, because the look on his face went from cheerful to slightly confused upon seeing you stop in your tracks and only stare. He tilted his head slightly, you saw, as he slowly lowered the hand he was waving. 

Well, that was very awkward of you. 

You snapped out of it and continued to walk, and he did the same, so that the both of you met somewhere halfway between the two houses. 

“H-hey. You are back.” you sort of chuckled. Compared to before, when you were able to rest your elbow casually on his shoulder to tease him, now you were craning your neck up to make eye contact. “I almost didn’t recognize you.” 

“Really?” he glanced sideways, rubbing the back of his neck. “Have I changed that much? I still recognize…” his speech slowed as he now got a closer look, “you…” 

You were pretty. 

Like… really pretty. He didn’t remember any of that from the last time he saw you. Was it just him, or did your smile glow a little more than usual? And your eyes were so deep and mysterious- it made him feel like you could see right through him. The way your sweater suited you reminded him of how blue suits the sky. 

It was different. But the good kind, so much of the good kind. 

Too much. He couldn’t look at you for more than a few seconds before flushing a deep pink. Quickly, his gaze turned away in order to prevent it. 

And your brow raised. “Goshi? You alright?” 

“Y-yeah,” he quickly responded, fiddling with his fingers. ‘Well, he’s certainly not being weird at all,’ went through your head as you shifted from one foot to the other. “Well, I’m glad you recognize me. It has been a year, after all. So, you wanna walk in the forest? Like always?” 

“Mhm.” he smiled. And the way he responded somehow instilled a warmth in your chest. 

* * *

“You still like leaf pressing?” you asked him as casually as you possibly could to wipe away the weird previous encounter, as you strolled side by side through a forest nearby that was gloriously set ablaze with bright fall hues. The quiet crumples of the leaves beneath your feet, the shuffling of your warm clothes, and the wind fiddling with the branches over your head were the only other sounds around. 

“Leaf pressing…” he trailed off, folding his arms over his torso as he watched his steps. “Yeah, I still like doing it. But it’s been forever since I touched leaves or a scrapbook.” 

“Really? Why?” 

“Well,” he immediately thought back to his hometown, and the people he had befriended since his first year of high school began, “I’ve been really focused on volleyball lately.” 

“Volleyball.” You repeated the word. “Yeah, you’ve mentioned volleyball before, I remember, but hey, now that you’re here, you can still do it!” 

“I can, you’re right.” he softly smiled you noticed, as he looked up towards the swaying limbs that danced about, as if they were hushing each other and pointing down to the couple below, telling each other to watch and listen. “Maybe I’ll collect some good ones now.” 

“Good.” 

A short silence followed, so you could both enjoy your surroundings, continuing on the path you’d taken so many times before. But instead of your surroundings you found your eyes drifting to the boy beside you. 

You used to poke fun at his haircut. You used to call it his “purple helmet” to the point he would run back to his grandmother, crying in her arms and declaring you a meanie. It was always so ridiculous to you, and you’d wonder to yourself why he never styled it into literally anything else. 

Now, it was something you couldn’t imagine seeing him without. With the way it ruffled slightly in the breeze, his bangs framed his face nicely. 

It was actually quite cute, you thought to yourself, feeling a slight heat to the tips of your ears, so you fluttered your sight away to prevent embarrassing yourself. 

You wanted to continue the conversation, so you opened your mouth, but as if to interrupt you a gust of wind rippled through the area, sending a flurry of vibrant leaves flying down. You both giggled like your pasts, Goshiki letting some fall into his hands while you twirled around. 

“I love when this happens.” he quipped. You smiled, breathing in the new scent. 

“Me too.” 

“Oh, you’ve got some in your hair.” you heard him, as you lifted your hands to your head in an attempt to feel them out. But then you glanced at him. 

His head was a whole nest of leaves. “Oh my god, you too. You’ve got, like, a ton.” you started to laugh, pointing at it. 

With a clueless look on, he tried shaking his hair a bit, and while that did get a bunch of them out a few had tangled in further as a result. 

“Goshi… here, lemme help.” you stepped towards him, chuckling, taking your time to carefully untangle the leaves out of the soft strands. When you were done, a small “there,” escaped your lips, when you caught him looking straight into your eyes. 

“I-is something… wrong?” you asked. But he looked lost in thought. Again, you spoke, “Goshi-kun?” 

He snapped out of it, flailing his hands. “What? Nothing! No!” stuttered words fell out as he tried to shake off the fact that your face was a few mere inches away from his. He didn’t have to, because in a split second you realized that, too, quickly stepping back. 

“I-I’m sorry-” 

“It’s okay-” 

“No really, sorry, I didn’t realize!” 

You two stood in a short silence, blushing and unable to say anything else. 

“You collected enough leaves?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Let’s go back.” 

“Yeah.” 

* * *

You were in love with Goshiki. 

It was pretty clear to you at this point, if not always. 

Did he love you back? Probably. You weren’t oblivious, it was right in front of you to see and find out, with his jitters and stutters. 

But you were still nervous. You didn’t need to have a good reason. You just were. Anyone would be when it came to love for the first time. 

It was probably too late to do anything, anyways. 

You pondered this over as you sat next to him on a bench table overseeing a lake, a mere walking distance from your house. He was, meanwhile, absorbed in the new scrapbook and collection of leaves on display within it which he gathered in the past two weeks. 

The sun was setting, its golden light bathing everything in sight and reflecting off the water’s surface. 

You sighed. 

“I guess I’ll have to say goodbye.” you muttered, watching what he was doing.

“Hm?” he hummed shortly. 

“You’re leaving tomorrow morning, right?” 

He turned his full attention to you and nodded. 

“So I should say goodbye.” 

He glanced downwards, brows furrowed. This whole trip he had spent mustering up the strength to tell you something, anything about what he felt for you. But he couldn’t and every time he tried, he beat himself up for it. He’d never be up to par with any of his elders. Tendou would have definitely done something by now, he thought, whether it be asking you out on a date or just straight up confessing to you. But he wasn’t able to. 

He felt terrible for it. 

The expression he was making, slightly frustrated and sad, alarmed you. “A-are you okay?” 

“I’ve wanted to do something this whole time, and I haven’t been able to bring myself to. I’m so pathetic.” 

“What?” you put a hand on his shoulder. “Goshi, what is it?” 

He looked back up at you from his hands, a slight pink dusting his cheeks. “I…” he trailed off. He couldn’t bring himself to say it. “I don’t know.” 

“I wanted to do something too, you know.” you shrugged. “But I never got the chance.” 

“The chance to what?” 

“Close your eyes.” 

“Uhm. Okay.” he followed your instructions, shutting his lids. “You wanna show me something?” 

“Yeah.” you leaned in closer. 

The sensation of a small, light, and playful peck danced onto his lips to his surprise. His eyes, shooting wide open, darted around your face, but you only continued to smile into the kiss, and eventually, so did he. 


End file.
